


sex for homework

by liesmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fingering, M/M, bad bad goblin man, bright orange undies, hey are you over that one on the spot episode? me neither man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: jon's easy to win over for bonus points





	

The set for On the Spot was dead the odd number of hours before rehearsal.

If Jon was more of a dangerous man, he’d have a thrill from the potential danger of being walked in on. 

And the danger was James propped on his desk, leaning back on his arms. Jon’s head was bracketed by his thighs, legs bent over the back of the chair. He was in nothing but a dark shirt and horrifically bright orange boxer-briefs. 

“Trying to get bonus points already?” Jon tried hard to keep his expression indifferent, but it’s hard to ignore the fact that James is half hard. James grins, giving a small shrug. 

“Is it working?” He leans back on one hand and uses the other to push his underwear down enough that Jon gets to see it all, making his breath hitch. Somehow James grins harder, noticing it, and Jon struggles to keep his indifferent expression. James was kind of like a shark; when there was blood in the water, he reacted the only way he knew how. 

Jon cleared his throat, reaching up to gently press his fingers into James’ arousal, pushing it back a little. “I can’t believe you’re already this hard.” 

“Well, you are Jon Risinger.” 

“That’s atrocious,” Jon grimaces, giving James a small look. If that was his line to get his dick touched more, it failed. He pulled his hand away and dug in the pocket of his blazer, pulling out the small tube. Jon flicked it open, tapping his pointer and middle finger on the tube. It would be in his best interest to get this over as soon as possible, but… he wanted to enjoy this too. Plus, James’ shit-eating grin was killing him. Jon had a small need to just put the man in his place. 

And to do just that, he squeezed some of the lube out onto his fingers, being more on the safer side with making sure they were rather slick. Jon sat a little straighter in his chair, using his free hand to squeeze James’ bottom and spread him just slightly. He pressed his slick fingers against James, giving the man’s inner thigh a kiss when he gave a small shiver. 

“Cold?” 

“Couldn’t shell out the warming stuff?”

“Don’t make that kinda money, babe,” Jon kissed James’ thigh again as he slowly worked a finger into him, mildly surprised he wasn’t that tight. He wanted to question it but decided it wasn’t worth it, a second finger joining his first in no time. Jon buried them inside of James, glancing up at him. James had a cheek squished against a shoulder, eyes lidding as he caught Jon’s gaze. 

“Having fun?” 

“As much as I can with someone not doing anything with their fingers up my ass.” 

Jon just rolls his eyes, bites back the minor insult on his tongue, and starts to thrust his fingers into James. Slowly at first, fingers crooked just slightly to press a little against James, stroking a little along his walls. Jon nosed against the inside of his thigh, eyes lidding as he ran his teeth just gently over the skin. James jerked a little and Jon resisted the urge to give a small grin. It felt good to hold some minor power over James. He gradually picked up speed with his fingers, adding a third and pressing them deep, trying to search out for James’ spot. Above him, James began rolling his hips back, leaning back on both of his hands and wetting his lips.

“A-About… time, Risinger.”

“Pretty demanding about your bonus points,” Jon shook his head, stroking upwards and giving a grin this time as James jerked. There it was… he didn’t waste any time, rubbing the bundle of nerves. Above him, James was trembling, bottom lip caught between his teeth and eyes closed. Out of the corner of his eye, Jon could catch precum beading at James’ tip before slowly sliding down. Jon swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and the sudden realization he was painfully hard. 

Shit.

It was easy to refocus on James and ignore himself, using his middle finger to thrust harder into James and push that spot each time. With the way James was trembling, Jon wasn’t surprised when the man came (though, the whimpering caught him a little off guard. felt good). He gently eased his fingers out of James and idly wiped them on the others shirt, letting his hands settle on James’ thighs and give a small squeeze.

“You alive, James?”

“Enough to tell you you owe me a shirt,” James murmured with minor disdain in his voice, looking down at the spot that Jon cleaned his hand off on, “it’s not like I get my own merchandise free or anything.”

Jon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer back, but James was suddenly pulling away and climbing off his desk, and, fuck, was he just… going to leave? What kind of selfish…

“Do you mind?”

“Got my bonus points. A hundred, right? Means we win,” James only chirped as he buttoned his jeans, reaching over to tap the bell settled on the side of Jon’s desk, “see you for rehearsal, boss.”

And then he was gone, shirt inside out as if that would hide the minor stain. Jon stared at James’ retreating body before he buried his face in his hands, shoulders slumping.

Still, though, at the end of it all during the taping, it still felt good to dig his fingers into the soft skin of James’ bottom, despite being left cold.

Jon could always get him back next time.

**Author's Note:**

> you: i think everyones over that on the spot episode  
> me: yeah, i'll let it go when i'm dead.
> 
> i cant believe theres no fics of fingering james willems on the desk. whatever, i'll fix that, but it'll be bad. you asked for it friends


End file.
